1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns floating docks and is more particularly concerned with floating docks having a utility passageway through which utility conduits are routed.
2. General Discussion of the Background
Floating boat docks are commonly constructed by securing a number of rectangular marine floats to each other. Boats are then moored alongside the floats, where it is desirable to provide them with utility services such as electricity, water, sewage, and telephone. Boat docks which supply such services have already been developed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,320 discloses a dock utilizing a marine float having a concrete casing completely surrounding a core of buoyant foam. A utility trench extends longitudinally along the float. One or more compression rods interconnect each longitudinal wall of the float to compressively load the float and enhance its strength. All of the dock's freeboard must also be provided by the float itself, therefore requiring a large, heavy concrete casing that has sufficient displacement to hold the deck of the float out of the water. Finally, the dock is structurally weak at the center of the deck because of the presence of the longitudinal trench in the float.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,362 shows a floating concrete dock having a deck portion with a plurality of buoyant floats immediately beneath the deck. The docks are cast with prestressed tendons extending longitudinally to maintain it under longitudinal compression.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,073,274 and 4,316,426 both disclose floating docks having decks spaced above floating members. Neither of these structures, however, place the floats and deck under horizontal compression. Absence of such compression allows the dock to bend under the influence of wave forces, eccentric or cantilever loads, and other influences.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide an improved floating dock having a utility passageway through which utility conduits may be placed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dock which can be compressively loaded to enhance its strength and resistance to wave action.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a rigidified floating dock which spans waves and can be easily transported.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dock in which nails, screws, or other fasteners cannot work their way above the surface of the deck thereof under torsional forces.
Even yet another object of the invention is to provide a lightweight floating dock having substantial freeboard.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dock that can be easily refurbished, and also to provide a method for refurbishing existing docks.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a wash space for debris in a floating dock structure.
Another object is to provide a floating dock structure capable of receiving a variety of deck surfaces.
A further object is to provide a floating dock structure wherein utility lines may be positioned in a fully open utility passageway prior to installation of a covering deck.
Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a floating dock which resists the corrosive influence of the water in which it is placed.
These and other objects of the invention will be understood more clearly by reference to the following detailed description and drawings.